“Switching loss” refers to power dissipated in a switch, e.g. when the switch is turned ON. Capacitances, both parasitic and lumped, across a switch if not discharged before the switch is turned ON may be a major contributor to switching loss, particularly in switching power converters operating at high frequencies. One way to reduce switching losses in a switching power converter (e.g., a buck, a boost, or a buck-boost switching power converter) uses an inductive current to charge and discharge the capacitances associated with a switch before turning it ON to achieve zero voltage switching (“ZVS”). ZVS ideally causes the voltage across the switch to decline to zero volts, essentially eliminating switching losses associated with the capacitive discharge of the switch; however, any significant reduction, e.g. by 50 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, or more from the peak voltage across the switch, respectively reduces the switching losses during turn ON by as much as 75 percent, 96 percent, 99 percent, or more.